Mon Carnet
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Il était une fois le carnet de poche d'une yaoiste...Et dedans qui y a t-il ? Des drabbles en folie ?
1. Fantasmer sur son Boss ?

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! ._

**Couple :** _Il n'y en a pas !_

**Note :** _voici le premier drabble que j'ai fais !_

* * *

**Fantasmer sur mon Boss… ?**

* * *

Rokudo n'avait que cette idée en tête. Oui, il ne pensait qu'à _ça_. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ai l'impression que son monde n'avait plus aucun sens ? Après tout ce n'était qu'une dispute de plus avec le Boss des Vongola pour qui il éprouvait du désir…Attendez, depuis quand éprouvait-il du désir pour le jeune boss des Vongola ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que Tsunayoshi soit devenu si mignon en dix ans hein ? Pourquoi ses yeux donnaient l'impression de voir à travers vous ?

Mukuro avait envie d'hurler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de crier de rage et même de tristesse. De quel droit osait Tsunayoshi de le regarder ainsi ? Lui, il était Rokudo. Rokudo Mukuro, un illusionniste d'une infinie beauté et intelligence. Après tout, il était superbe, magnifique, somptueux…en bref, c'était l'être le plus parfait et extraordinaire de cette planète ! (NDA : J'suis pas d'accord, Kyoya est plus parfait et extraordinaire ou même Shoichi.)

C'est à ce moment là qu'il croisa par hasard, ou pas, le terrible préfet de Namimori… L'ananas s'approcha tout doucement avant de sauter sur lui…

« Mon Alouette ! Cria l'ananas

_ Mukuro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit Hibari »

Une chose dérangeait Mukuro, pourquoi son alouette lui parlait normalement ? Pourquoi venait-il de sourire ? Il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça et continua de parler avec.

« Rien du tout, Kufufufu…

_ Oh ? Rien ? Pourtant tu fantasmes sur Tsunayoshi et tu te disputes avec mais rien ne c'est passé ?

_ Kufufu. C'est qu'il m'a crié dessus tu sais…

_ Et qu'as-tu fais pour qu'il s'énerve ?

_ Je…rien. »

Mukuro ne savait pas quoi répondre à un Kyoya aussi étrange…Après tout il n'avait fait qu'énerver son boss comme il le faisait d'habitude alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Demain tout serait réglé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais une chose le tourmentait depuis un moment : Hibari n'était pas une illusion alors pourquoi l'alouette l'aidait-elle ?

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Mukuro ?

_ Heu…Non…Répondit Mukuro toujours perturbé

_ Utilise ton intelligence… !

_ Je devrais m'excuser ?

_ Pas que cela, tu devrais le séduire. »

Rokudo réfléchit quelques instants et si ce que disait l'alouette était vrai ? S'il fallait qu'il séduise Tsuna ? Ce serait quelque chose de géniale et il pourrait enfin arrêter de fantasmer sur son Boss ! C'était brillant !

« Merci, Kufufu !

_ Rends-moi fier.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je suis ton père ! »

A ce même moment, Mukuro se réveilla en sursaut sur son lit et fronça ses sourcils. C'était quoi ce rêve de merde ? Un rêve trop étrange, mais tout ça expliquait le fait qu'il ne s'était pas disputé avec l'alouette…Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne regarderait un film romantique puis Star Wars ! Ah non, ça plus jamais.

* * *

_Et voilà mon premier drabble que je dédis à ma femme en espèrant qu'il vous plaise ! =3_

_j'ose demander : Reviews ?_


	2. Voyage

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! ._

**Couple :** _Il n'y en a pas !_

**Note :** _voici le second drabble, inspiré de conneries lues et vu en vidéo...le célèbre coup du couteau-suisse._

* * *

**Voyage...**

* * *

Les vongola avaient dû partir en camping sous les ordres du plus grand hitman…Tsunayoshi installait les tentes avec son amant, Kyoya, pendant que Mukuro et Chrome cherchaient à faire un feu. Yamamoto était partit chercher l'eau avec Ryohei et pour finir, Gokudera préparait le diner avec Lambo.

Bien entendu, Hayato et Lambo se disputaient quand soudain suite aux paroles du fumeur, le bovino se leva et partit…

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard qu'un homme en costume, qui se croyait discret, arriva et donna une carte postal à Gokudera…

« Gokudera-kun ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le Boss

_ Une carte postale du stupide veau…

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour ça ?

_ Je lui ai dit que pour être un bon scout, il fallait avoir un couteau-suisse et là il est parti en Suisse. »

* * *

_Et voilà mon second Drabble que je dédie à ma femme, Mim's chériie et à Shin' !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira..._

_Bisous _


End file.
